ScorchClan Challenges
by Elentinya
Summary: All my writing challenges for le fabulous ScorchClan :3 (Rated T for Warriors)
**I was listening to this ( watch?v=4zXWHX9sXXE ) on loop while writing this story so I dunno, you can listen to it if you want XD**

The salty scent of blood almost drowns out the rancid reek of the screeching monsters, speeding by on the nearby thunderpath, oblivious to my desperate cries for help as I lay in a pool glistening red in the dappled sunlight filtering in from the protective cover of the trees.

My cry dies in my throat as the realisation hits me that no cat could possibly hear me, at least not from such a great distance from our camp. I feel panic start to sink in and I breathe in and out, counting my breaths in groups of fives as I try to calm myself down…

I pull some air into my lungs, holding it there…

5- _"Come on Heronkit," Momma encourages me, nudging me gently with her nose, "You need to go make friends with the other kits, or you'll end up being lonely when you become a warrior. Who would you go hunting with then?" I peek over her tail to see the other kits playing together, a bright green mossball sailing through the air as an arc of water droplets cascade from it, glimmering in the sun. I then turn back to look at her, not wanting to go out and play with the other kits, my eyes narrowing in delight as I smile at her, "With you Momma!"_

I release the breath I did not realise I had been holding in…

10 _-_ _"Heronkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Heronpaw" My eyes shine brightly, only partly caused by the shining sun above us as my newly called mentor pads up to us. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sunstreak and you have shown yourself to be dependable and quick-witted. You will be the mentor of Heronpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."  
'I'll make you proud Momma,' I think to myself, gazing up at the sky as my clan cheers my new name, "Heronpaw! Heronpaw! Heronpaw-"_

I deliberately draw in a slow breath…

15 - _Blood sprays up in a loose ark, my claws and a few blades of grass also coated with the sticky substance, tufts of orange fur clinging to it. The last glimpse I catch of the fox is its tawny tail tucked between its legs as it flees.  
"Well done Heronpaw!" My mentor praises my valiant attack. His paws reek of the same salty tang as my own, and scarlet drops drips into his vision from a wound above his right eye, "I should request that you get your warrior name soon!"  
I nod, barely listening, my gaze drifting upwards, to where the sun is leaking through the trees, 'I can tell Momma that I'll get my warrior name soon, but she'll have to wait a bit before we can go hunting together.'_

My breath hitches slightly in my throat as I draw it in…

20 - _"Hey, Heronstreak, want to come hunting with us?" A fellow clanmate calls out to me and I briefly look up from my spot just outside the warriors den to reply to their question, "I'm sorry, but someone is already waiting for me to go hunting with them." I smile apologetically.  
I look up, slightly startled as I notice the paws of my leader in front of me, squinting in the bright sun.  
"I'd like to speak with you for a moment Heronstreak," I am informed in a brisk tone, "There is no need to answer immediately, but are you interested in being deputy? My current deputy is planning on retiring to the elders den in a few moons and you are my first choice as replacement. Think about it so long."_

Blood bubbles up in my throat and I just about manage to exhale softly…

25 – _"She's missing! My kit is missing!" I hear the strangled shriek of a queen emanate from the nursery and my clanmates come rushing over. My leader calms them down as much as he can, also dividing them into patrols to go on a search for the missing kit. Before he can even call my name I have already darted out of the camp, some primal feeling urging me to run. I run without knowing where to, the scent of milk and ferns guiding my reckless sprint. A small body is visible on the thunderpath, desperately bawling for help. The oncoming roar of a monsters drowns out her tiny cries and I dart forward, faster than ever before, knocking her out of the way in time for the monster to hit me instead and send me flying off. My short flight is halted rather abruptly as I crash against a tree and fall to the ground, sunlight dappling my pelt._

I look up to see Sunstreak standing above me, smiling warmly. The scent of ferns and milk, the scent of safety and love, surrounds me as I rise to touch noses with her.  
"I hope I've made you proud Momma"  
"Of course you have dear"  
"We can finally go hunting together Momma"

 **I hope it's not too horrible XD  
The numbers are human years, and the words/events next to them happened at the time when Herenstreak was that age converted into cat years.**

 **The approximate ages:**

 **5 - 3 moons old  
10 - 6 moons old  
15 - 12 moons old  
20 - 18 moons old  
25 - 24 moons old**


End file.
